Back to Hell
by Lexi-Sterling
Summary: Mrs.Parker hat ein kleines Gespräch mit Jay


Autor: Lexi Feedback: Lexi_Sterling@web.de Spoiler: none Kategorie: Friendship / Romanze (kommt auf die Interpretation an) Rating: G-6 / PG-13 Anmerkung: Ich widme diese FF der lieben, lieben Faith!! Sie ist immer so geduldig wenn  
ich wieder mit einer ganzen Kavallerie Fragen ankomme *gg* Das hier ist  
ein kleines Dankeschön, auch für die Bücher etc.  
  
Back to hell  
  
Das Licht erlosch und tiefe Dunkelheit legte sich wie eine Decke über die  
große Lagerhalle. Für einen Moment musste er stehen bleiben. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch er brauchte nur kurze Zeit, bis er die Orientierung wiedererlangte und  
bis er wusste wo es langging um seine Freiheit ein erneutes Mal zu  
verlängern: unter den Türen des Notausgangs schimmerte eine Idee von  
Tageslicht doch das reichte ihm völlig.  
  
"Dieses Mal, kommen Sie nicht so leicht davon!"  
Ihre Stimme war nicht minder kühl als das Metall, das sich nun an seine  
Schläfe legte.  
"Was jetzt? Wollen Sie abdrücken?"  
"Das hängt von Ihnen ab. Aber ich würde es tun ohne mit der Wimper zu  
zucken!" Ihre Stimme lies nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie es mehr als ernst  
meinte.  
"Es ist unfair jemanden von hinten anzugreifen!"  
Sie lachte. Aber es war ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen. "Genauso ist es unhöflich einer Lady nicht in die Augen zu sehen wenn sie  
mit einem redet!"  
Konterte sie spitz.  
Langsam drehte Jarod sich um. Da stand sie vor ihm. Seine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und  
er konnte schemenhaft ihr Gesicht erkennen.  
Sie hatte die Waffe erhoben. Der Lauf zielte zwischen seine Augen. Der  
Finger am Abzug. Irgendwo in seinem inneren freute er sich sie wieder zu sehen auch wenn die  
Umstände denkbar ungünstig waren.  
  
"Das Wunderkind kehrt nach Hause zurück!"  
meinte sie und man konnte ihr spöttisches Lächeln fast aus ihrer Stimme  
heraushören.  
"Ja, sieht fast so aus! Es ist lange her Jessica..."  
"Woher weißt du..." sie wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Niemand wusste ihren Vornamen  
und das sollte auch so bleiben.  
"Ich habe meine Quellen"  
antwortete er und setzte ein entwaffnendes Lächeln auf.  
"Wie geht es Ihnen? Wir haben schon so lange nicht mehr geredet. Und am Telefon sind Sie immer so borstig. Warum? Ich will nur mit Ihnen reden!"  
Miss Parker gefiel die Wendung des Gespräches überhaupt nicht.  
"Ich habe genug Leute mit denen ich reden kann! Ich brauche Sie nicht  
Jarod!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert doch ihr Stimme strafte sie lügen  
und er registrierte das sehr wohl.  
"Warum sind Sie immer so kontrolliert? Warum zeigen Sie nie Gefühle?  
  
Jarod merkte, dass er auf dünnem Eis wandelte und, dass er drohte  
einzubrechen und in ihrer vorgeschützten Kälte zu ertrinken. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen und glauben was er mit eigenen Augen sah. Was aus der kleinen Miss Parker, die er damals kennen lernte, mit der er eher das Gefühl 'Freundschaft' verband, geworden war. Die Miss Parker die  
Hasen liebte und ein so unschuldiges süßes Gesicht hatte. Nun stand sie vor ihm. Zielte mit einer Waffe auf ihn. Wollte ihn um jeden  
Preis zurückbringen, 'nach Hause', zurück in die Hölle.  
  
Miss Parker ließ ihre Waffe sinken. Jarod hatte einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie jedes Gefühl, vor allem wenn es mit Jarod zu tun hatte, versuchte schon im Keim zu ersticken. War es das  
Centre?  
Das einzige Gefühl, dass sie nach außen hin zeigte war Hass. Manchmal  
fragte sie sich selbe r was mit ihr los war. Warum hatte sie einen solchen Hass, eine solche Wut  
auf Jarod?  
  
  
  
Das hatte ihre Mutter einmal zu ihr gesagt. Oft hatte sie über diese Worte  
nachgedacht. Ja, vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter recht gehabt als sie das sagte. Früher als kleines Kind war Jarod ihr Freund gewesen. Außer ihrer Mutter war er der einzige gewesen, der sie ganz normal behandelte und sie respektierte wie  
sie war. Er war der Mensch gewesen, der ihr als Kind ein wenig Sicherheit gab, die  
sie so dringend brauchte.  
  
Vielleicht hasste sie Jarod. Doch der Hass rührte nicht daher, dass er geflohen war und sie jetzt von  
einem Bundesstaat zum nächsten und wieder zurück schickte und ihr doch  
immer einen Schritt voraus war.  
  
Nein, das schützte sie nur vor um sich vor den Bluthunden des Centres zu  
retten.  
  
Sie hasste Jarod dafür, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte. Er war der Hölle entflohen und hatte sie zurückgelassen. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war er  
der einzige Mensch gewesen der ihr Halt gab. Jetzt hatte auch er sie  
verlassen. Noch schlimmer, er hatte sie, wenn auch unabsichtlich, dazu gezwungen ihn  
wie ein Stück Wild zu hetzen und zurückzubringen.  
  
Den Menschen den sie eigentlich als Freund bezeichnete.  
  
Sie war entschlossen gewesen, ihn dieses mal endlich zurückzubringen, dem  
ewigen hin und her endgültig ein Ende zu machen.  
Doch nun stand er vor ihr. Blickte sie mit seinen Augen ganz direkt an.  
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos doch in seinen Augen lag eine unendliche Wärme. Auch wenn sie unerreichbar schien, spürte Miss Parker, wie ihr Hass  
langsam schmolz. Genau wie auch ihre Entschlossenheit immer mehr Risse  
bekam.  
  
Sie musste ihn ziemlich lange so angestarrt haben zumindest zeigte sich nun  
eine Spur von Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht.  
Miss Parker versuchte ihr Fassung wiederzuerlangen und zog sich auf  
vertrautes Terrain zurück.  
"Fahren Sie zur Hölle Jarod!"  
fauchte sie. Leider verfehlte der Satz seine Wirkung gänzlich.  
"Ich bin auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Immerhin sind Sie da um mich  
persönlich mitzunehmen." Wieder blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken. Jarod machte einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und hob seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Miss Parker wollte reflexartig ihre Wange heben doch Jarod hatte in weiser Voraussicht seine  
freie Hand um ihre gelegt, so dass sie nichts tun konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig streich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, ein Lächeln umspielte  
seine Mundwinkel. "Wissen Sie wie oft ich an Sie gedacht habe nachdem ich geflohen bin? Es tat weh, dass Sie weiter in dieser Hölle schmoren musstest doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wäre daran zu Grunde gegangen. Ich hoffe Sie können mir eines Tages verzeihen und werden verstehen, dass mein Leben dort draußen  
stattfindet.  
Leider kann ich Sie nicht begleiten. Ich habe viel zu tun. Hoffentlich  
sehen wir uns bald wieder!"  
  
Miss Parker öffnete ihre Mund um ihm zu erklären, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb als mit ins Centre zu gehen außer einem bisschen Bei im  
Kopf natürlich, aber dazu kam sie nicht.  
Es gab einen Lauten Knall und ein greller Lichtblitz zerriss die  
Dunkelheit. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum. Jemand musste die Sicherungen wieder eingeschraubt haben, zumindest funktionierte  
das Licht wieder.  
  
"Miss Parker, hier sind Sie. Wir können ihn nirgendwo finden er ist uns  
entwischt!" Miss Parker starrte die beiden Sweeper ungläubig an, die in diesem Moment  
im Laufschritt auf sie zukamen. Die automatischen Gewehre im Anschlag. Was sollte das heißen, sie konnten ihn nicht finden, er stand doch direkt  
hinter ihr. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war da niemand mehr.  
Wie paralysiert starrte sie auf die Stelle an der Jarod bis vor wenigen  
Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Ihr Blick viel auf eine schöne, blutrote Rose zu ihren Füßen. Sie hob sie auf und bemerkte die kleine, weiße Karte die mit einem weißen Band an dem  
langen, grünen Stiel befestigt war.  
  
Auf ein Neues  
In Liebe  
Jarod  
  
Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr auf einmal durch den Kopf. Zum einem war sie einem Tobsuchtsanfall nicht mehr weit, da Jarod ihr schon  
wieder entwischt war, zum anderen war sie doch froh, dass er weiter in  
Freiheit leben konnte.  
  
Langsam klarten ihre Gedanken wieder auf und sie spürte die Blicke der  
beiden Sweeper, die sich in ihren Rücken brannten.  
Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und sah die beiden mit Ausdrucksloser Miene an. Die Rose hatte sie noch immer in der Hand, die Karte jedoch hatte  
sie in der Tasche ihres Mantels verschwinden lassen.  
"Was ist das?"  
fragte einer der Sweeper und deutete auf die Blume.  
"Nach was sieht es denn aus?"  
antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.  
"Das ist eine Rose!"  
meinte der andere  
"Na sie sind ja ein ganz schlauer. War Ihr Vater Gärtner?"  
schnappte sie und ging im Laufschritt zurück zum Wagen.  
  
Sie ließ sich in die teuren Ledersitze der Limousine fallen und gab dem  
Fahrer die Anweisung unverzüglich loszufahren.  
  
Ungeachtet der beiden Sweeper die ihr hinterher riefen sie sollten doch bitte warten, lehnte sie sich bequem zurück, zündete sich eine Zigarette an  
und war froh wenigstens kurz alleine zu sein um ihre Gedanken wieder zu  
ordnen. 


End file.
